


An Inescapable Vortex

by Merui_The_Strange



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merui_The_Strange/pseuds/Merui_The_Strange
Summary: After a fight with Chloe, Max finds herself an unlikely partner in her quest to rid herself of her reputation of being a boring goodie two shoes hipster. Nathan has his own reasons for helping her. She’s taken the plunge into the vortex, but will she ever find her way out? Will she even want to?
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Nathan Prescott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

“Chloe!” Max’s voice fell of deaf ears as her blue haired bestie continued pacing back and forth mumbling to herself.

Max looked down nervously and rubbed her arm.

They had just discovered the proof that Rachel had been dating Frank and Chloe was not taking not well.  
She had stormed out of the R.V. And into the alley behind the two whales kicking over a trash can in the process.

“How could she do this to me?” Chloe yelled turning to max with tears streaming down her face, holding up the offending picture. 

Rachel’s pretty face gleamed up from the picture as she was held in the loving embrace of the older man, but it was the note scribbled on the back of the photo that really set her off. 

Max didn’t get a chance to read what it said before Chloe had began to freak out but it must have really cemented their relationship in her mind.

“I’m sure she didn’t mean to hurt you.” Max said sheepishly.

Chloe let out a strangled sound somewhere between a scoff and a laugh 

Max stared at Chloe, her heart aching. She wanted more than anything to help her but no words seemed to be enough.  
Chloe turned her back to max again and leaned her head again the wall staring at the picture in her hand. 

“She was my angel max, MY fucking angel.” Max cautiously approach her friend.

“I loved her so much, she was so beautiful and kind and crazy fun. She made my life worth living and I’ll never find anyone that cares about me like she did.. like I thought she did.” 

Max felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach, she knew it wasn’t the time for it but she really cared for Chloe too.

“ Chloe, we will find her and maybe then you can talk this out together.” 

Rain started to fall around them.

Max layed her hand on Chloe’s back trying to comfort her silently cursing herself for being so awkward.  
“As for caring about you.. I mean I know it’s not the same but i care about you.. alot actually.”

Heat bloomed in maxes cheeks at her own words

Chloe stiffened and turned around so fast Max could barely comprehend the moment when a hand met her face.  
Max fell backwards from the force of the slap. 

Chloe looked down at her angrier than she’d ever seen her. Her face was still stained with tears and her blue hair fanned around her face fiercely framing the scowl she wore.

“ Don’t sit there and act like you care max, you never fucking cared” 

sharp little bits of gravel stung Maxs hands as she shifted herself backwards eyes wide from the shock. 

“You could never be like Rachel, she was everything, and your just Max. Your fucking boring.” 

“Chloe-“ Max began tears beginning to make her vision hazy 

“No, it’s true your lame as hell and you know it. You’re a fucking virgin, with no idea how to have a good time. You won’t even smoke with me. You just take you little pictures and follow me around with that goodie goodie attitude and I hate it.” 

Max shut her mouth and looked down her mousey brown hair covering her eyes and she let out a sob.

Chloe felt a whirlwind of emotions overtake her in that moment.She wanted to apologize but she turned around and ran toward her truck. She couldn’t deal with this right now, she would fix it later after she calmed down. 

Chloe rested her head against her truck taking deep breaths before kicking the side of it leaving a nasty scuff “FUCK” she screamed fresh tears pouring down her face as she wrenched open the door

‘Why do I always do this’ 

She thought bitterly pulling out of the parking lot and driving toward the junkyard for some much needed venting

Unbeknownst to either of the girls someone had been watching the entire scene unfold.

——————————————————————-  
Nathan hadn’t really meant to Eavesdrop on the two but with that blue haired bitch going full psycho it was pretty hard to miss

‘And I do enjoy a good cat fight’ he thought dismissively

It was too bad Caulfield didn’t put up much of a fight.

He had watched the way the brunette crumbled under the older girls criticisms, and it brought back the feelings he felt when he had to visit his dad.

It made his stomach twist in discomfort and a familiar rage boil against his skin. 

‘Fuckers’ he thought clenching his fist 

There wasn’t much he could do about his own situation but as for Caulfield.. he had more control over this

He kept his back to the wall as the blue haired bitch stormed off and his eyes fixed on the brunette 

She was vulnerable.

Curled up in the rain

Left behind.

‘Max’ his brain supplied, she was nosy but he couldn’t deny she was cute, and ballsy and talented.

He wracked his brain for any other information he knew about her, she spent most of her time with gayram, or that bible thumper. But Dana adored the girl.  
He could work with that.

He had never really had much of a chance to talk to her without one of her little asshole buddies standing right next to her talking shit about him.

He made his choice right then. He wanted her.

He would fix her and keep her and she would never feel like this again. He was a Prescott after all he could make sure she never wanted for anything.

He smiled as his eyes were fixed on her, he wished he had his camera. He settled for snapping a Picture with his phone camera 

He sent a quick text to Victoria about fixing up max for the party. 

Which was met with a barrage of questions but he knew she’d figure it out. Tori was good like that.

—————————————————————————

Max buried her face in her knees and cried silently.  
“Chloe..” she mumbled softly

It really hurt. It was like Chloe had picked apart her heart and went straight for all her insecurity’s.  
Her phone buzzed and she checked in immediately, hoping Chloe had changed her mind somehow, but it was just Warren.

‘Hey Max! I’m super sorry but We are going to have to change our plans for tomorrow’

‘Brooke and I have a project we need to finish for ms grants class. And she’s only free tomarrow :( ‘ 

Max stuffed her phone back into her pocket and closed her eyes. She almost didn’t notice when somebody slid down beside her. 

A sudden warmth over took her shoulders and she was briefly overwhelmed by the smell of colone wafting up from the to big jacket now settled around her small frame. 

A familiar chuckle had her peaking up and wiping her eyes 

“WoooW that was harsh.” 

He said lighting up a cigarette as he leaned up against the wall looking at her with an amused expression 

“Prescott?” Max said wrinkling her nose in confusion

He hummed affirmatively and took a drag sitting next to her only in his cardigan and tee shirt. 

Some how he looked less intimidating without his red jacket. 

Max sniffed rubbing her eyes. 

“Ughh why are you here, how much of that did you see?”

Her smirked at her

“Long enough to know your a lame as hell virgin”

She layed her head down on her knees again defeatedly. 

“If your here to make fun of me can we please do this some other time. No offense but if I feel any worst than this I might just jump into traffic.” She said dryly 

She didn’t expect him to drape and arm around her shoulders. She froze and raised an eyebrow at him feeling too exhausted to shrug him off at the moment. 

“Jeez Caulfield don’t say stuff like that.” He said seriously looking at her curiously 

“Lucky for you that’s not what I’m here for.”

He said slipping back into a relaxed tone and taking another hit of the cigarette.

“Then what ARE you here for?” She asked looking at him with a similar curiosity

“Well after that, heh, display I thought I could offer my assistance.”

Max tilted her head 

“Assistance?” She questioned 

He nodded “ I can help you with all of those pesky problems punk ass so kindly pointed out.” 

“Can you now?” She said suspiciously

“Why would you wanna help me?”

“Because I fucking want to? I think I would be funny to turn the selfie hoe of black well into a vortex level party girl. Can you imagine the look on people faces?”  
He chuckled

“plus Dana as been on my crack since you got here to get you in the club anyway.” 

She stared at him confused for a moment before looking back down 

“Dana is really sweet.. but Chole isn’t wrong.. I really am boring.. photography is kinda my only thing. I mean I can nerd out with Warren but I’ve never partied or drank or done drugs or even kissed anyone.” 

Nathan rolled his eyes. “Photography is fucking cool, Tori and I are in the photography program too so we already have that in common, as for partying there is one tonight and I can make sure you have a fucking nasty time that even Rachel fucking amber would cream herself over.” 

Max thought for a moment 

“Victoria hates me though, honestly I thought you did too.” She replied softly picking at a stray string on his jacket.

Nathan took a moment to appreciate the way she looked in his jacket. He met her eyes directly feeling the intensity between them hoping she could feel his sincerity.

“Believe me Max, once she gets her hands on you you’ll be fast friends, she fucking loooves makeovers and crap. she just doesn’t take shit from anyone ya know? And every other time we’ve ever met your blue haired bitch or your beta fag have been on your ass growling at me”

The pure audacity of the situation made her giggle. 

Nathan seemed proud of himself and offered her his cigarette 

Despite herself she took it and inhaled it as deeply as she could, Only to start coughing immediately after.  
Nathan snorted and patted her back  
She waved him off and determinately took another hit this time without any issue 

“Ooh Bad girl” he teased

She rolled her eyes and handed it back to him, he stubbed it out on the ground and stood up offering his hand to her.

“ if you hate it you can always leave, what harm is there in trying?”

‘What do I have to lose really.. Chole already hates me, warren is busy with brooke.. and it would be nice to  
See Dana and try something new..’ she thought

Max steeled her face and took his hand he hauled her up easily and smiled at her cheerfully 

“Fuck yes, Max” he said letting her first name roll off his tongue while leading her to his truck.  
She shivered slightly liking the way it sounded coming from him.

“You are not gunna regret this.” 

“ Prescott..are you sure I’m really going to be able to do this? I wanna have new experiences and have fun but I’m just not so sure it going to work out.” Nathan opened the door for her and she sat down

He leaned in after her taking her by surprise.  
Nathan smirked “I’m positive, In fact here is your first one.”  
He hooked his finger under her chin and guided her close enough so that he could bring their lips together. Giving her room to pull back if she wanted. She stayed still letting him kiss her softly and slowly, a few moments passed before she hesitantly kissed back. Nathan couldn’t help to grin against her lips.

Nathan pulled back only to see her beautiful blue eyes sparkling. No one had ever looked at him like that and it make blush creep up his neck .

“Nate, by the way just call me Nate or Nathan.”

He said his voice cracking slightly. She nodded still starry eyed whispering it to herself

“Nate”  
——————————————————————

When the duo arrived back at black well Victoria was waiting for them. “Nate!” The blonde yelled raising her hand to get his attention .

Nathan returned the wave casually “Tooori.”  
Max swallowed nervously mentally preparing for the queen bee to reveal this was all some kind of sick joke.  
But to her surprise Victoria smiled at her excitedly, hugging her as if they were old friends.

“Maxine!” She said her eyes looking at her up and down appreciatively.

The girl hooked her arm through Max’s and began to pull her along. Talking excitedly about everything she was going to do to her. 

Nathan’s hand found its way to her back as he ran to catch up to them.

Curious eyes followed the trio as they made there way from the parking lot, across the courtyard toward the girls dorms. Courtney and Taylor met them in Victoria’s room.  
Nathan left her at the door to go get ready himself, promising to be back soon, and for the next few hours Max allowed herself to be made over at their mercy.

—————————————————-

Max tugged at the hem of her borrowed shirt, peaking at herself in Victorias mirror.  
These clothes hugged her body tighter and carved out her figure in a way she wasn’t used to.  
The shirt bared her shoulders and framed her chest in a way that almost felt risqué.  
Her skirt was high waisted but fell several inches shorter than what she was used too, and she was pretty sure together they cost more than her entire wardrobe. Courtney assured her this was a good thing.  
Dana, who had shown up half way through the process was behind her with a curling iron putting the final touches on her look for the night. “Max girl, you look so good!” Dana exclaimed fluffing her now wavy bob out and tugging a a few strands back out of her face, fixing them in place with a Bobby pin.

Victoria smiles coming in from behind to place a hand on Max’s shoulder  
“I knew I could pull out your cute face with the right touch.” She said proudly 

Courtney snorted

“You may have pulled out her cute face but I pulled out her cute ass!”

They all giggle as max blushed bright red.

“Yea maxi, your going to need a taser now walking around with that booty, the boys are so gunna drool.” 

Max’s cheeks are flushed but she feels amazing, and they are right she looks amazing

She turns to face them with a shy smile on her face.

“There going to need a mop if we all walk in together.” 

She tease looking them up and down and twisting her face into a smirk. Victoria was shocked for a moment and then laughed genuinely as she click her own earring into place

“Hell yeah they are”

They unanimously decided much to maxes dismay to burn all of her old clothes when they got back from the party. Replacing it with there own favorites.  
“Like there is not way in hell we are letting you walk around like that again if you can look like this.” Courtney had said firmly

Taylor nodded enthusiastically.

Dana just shrugged “I like you either way but you do really look nice.” She said dismissively 

Victoria scoffed “Yea its time to lay that wardrobe to rest hunny.” 

Max looked in the mirror again marveling at her new look. “Maybe your right” she said resting her hand on her hip


	2. Chapter 2

The girls were finishing up the last minute touches on their own outfits when Nathan finally made his way back to the dorm room. 

He was pleasantly surprised at how quickly Max had became comfortable with Tori and the other Vortex girls. 

They had spent a lot of time joking and talking while he was gone, and by the looks of it they really hit it off.

Max was smiling and having fun and that satisfied something inside him that he couldn’t explain.

Nate had been right in the fact that she and Victoria had plenty in common especially where photography was concerned.  
Half the time they had been getting ready they talked about their favorite photographers, gushed over Mr Jefferson’s work and traded sarcasm back and forth. 

It was hard to believe they had been at odds before.

Courtney and Taylor didn’t have the same vibe that Victoria did but they were friendly and interested in what she had to say. It was a nice change from what she was used to if she was being honest.

Hayden and Zachary had tagged along with Nathan. Hayden immediately slid over to Max and looped an arm around her waist.

“Finally decided to party eh Max? I gotta say you clean up nice” he gave her an easy going grin 

Max shrugged 

“I guess it was about time i saw what all the fuss was about” she replied shifting slightly to look up at him. 

Nathan grabbed Hayden’s arm and removed it from her waist. Hayden looked at him confused

“Nuh uh bruh, you are not adding my date to your harem.” He said pulling max back against his chest and sticking out his tongue at Hayden

Hayden’s face relaxed “I dunno man, the call of the harem is really strong, who could resist this face” he winked at Nate who rolled his eyes and loosened his grip on max who slipped away to sit on the bed next to Dana 

Dana giggled waggling her eyebrows At max suggestively

“Max you didn’t tell me you had a date!” She whispered to her excitedly 

Max blushed and whispered back “I didn’t know I did till now.” 

Dana looked at Nathan who was preoccupied talking with Hayden and Victoria at the moment .

She fixed max with a serious look 

“ He’s not like forcing you right? Your comfortable?” 

Max shook her head 

“ No, it’s fine I’m good, but thanks Dana your a good friend” Dana looked satisfied and gave her a thumbs up 

“If you need condoms I have some in my room” she added as an after thought 

Max covered her mouth in shock “dana! God!”

Dana nodded her head unbothered “gotta be safe girl.”

Max was sure her face resembled a tomato but before she could come up with a reply the bed dipped down behind her and she felt an arm slip around her waist. 

She tilted her head back against his firm chest to look up at his face. Nathan smiled back at her.  
“You would rather be my date than Hayden’s right?” He said sarcastically 

Despite his tone his eyes betray a hint of insecurity, Max felt for a moment like she was going to be consumed by the uncertainty in his stormy blue eyes. 

She was struck by the sudden need to hold him. So she did.

He was stiff for a moment but melted easily to her touch, returning the hug and resting his head against her neck.

“I’m taking that as, a yes” Nathan said smirking at Hayden over Max’s shoulder.

Nathan took a deep breath. He felt so calm and relaxed. He didn’t really wanna let her pull away.

“God, if your going to bang on my bed at least ask me if I wanna join.” Victoria’s voice broke the spell

Both Nathan and max burst out in nervous laugher.

To his surprise max held out her hand to the blonde. 

“Wanna join ?”

She said her voice shaking from laugher 

Zachary wolf whistled and Hayden gave two thumbs up 

“Say yes, say yes” zach chanted enthusiastically 

At this point Courtney was bent over holding her sides, tears where streaming down Taylor’s face and Dana’s head was buried in the pillow.

Everyone was various shades of red. 

Not to be out done Victoria had a come back ready 

“I thought you’d never ask”

She took Max’s hand and kissed it like a fairytale prince.

Max dramatically swooned 

Nathan couldn’t remember when he had laughed this hard last. Neither could Max.

They finally calmed down and after retouching their make up (Taylor insisted) They headed out.

The party was going to be at one of the Prescott estates that wasn’t currently occupied. 

“We party up here a lot. When it’s just vortex club members at least ” Nathan said leaning back in his seat and gripping the wheel with one hand. 

“Wowzers, and it’s ok for me to come to this one being members only?” Max said twirling a piece of her hair around her finger

Nathan reached over and flicked her forehead

“Ow what was that for.” She said rubbing the spot gingerly 

“You need to relax girl, I’ve already taken care of the details.” 

She looked at him curiously.

Nathan ignored her questioning look and began telling her about the party and the house.

With it being off school property it was a lot easier to bring in ‘party favors’ and drinks and whatever else. 

“The sky is the limit babe” he said animatedly

The property had a theatre, a heated pool, a jacuzzi and honestly it did sound like it was going to be interesting at least.

Max took a deep breath as the headed toward her first ever vortex party. This was going to be a night to remember. She never noticed her phone lighting up in her messenger bag, which was left on the floor of Nathan’s truck.

———————————————————

Chloe laid back on her bed, hair still wet from the shower. She had really worked up a sweat smashing up crap in the junkyard. Smoke lazily floated around her, calming her nerves.  
She was still hurting. How could Rachel keep somethings like this from her?  
She rolled over and buried her head in the pillow only to find herself with her face buried in a shirt.  
It smelled familiar, she groaned lifting it up and the picture of the doe on the front confirmed who it belonged to. Max must have left some of her clothes here from the other day.  
‘God I really messed up’ she thought  
Hugging the pastel pink doe shirt to her chest and closing her eyes.  
‘ why did I even say those things to her, it wasn’t even her I was mad at.. some best friend I am.’  
She leaned over the side of her bed and checked her messages, none from max.

Of course not, max was never very good at starting the conversation. Especially when it was awkward like it was sure to be when they talked again. She hit the call button and waited. Max’s voicemail picked up.  
‘Ugh frosty max, but I deserve that.’ She thought sitting the phone back down. 

“Chloe, it’s time for dinner” her mother voice echoed from down stairs. She wasn’t looking forward to sitting down with step douche but she had worked up one hell of and appetite so she yell back

“Be down in a minute mom!”.

She waved away some of the smoke and opened her window to take care of the rest before grabbing her phone and heading down stairs.  
Max would probably call her back soon. She just had to give her a little bit.

——————————————//-

Brooke was a woman of logic, so when she received a worried texted from Alyssa while she was in the science lab with warren. Describing something absolutely illogical, of course she began thinking of the possibilities. Apparently, Max Caulfield had been seen in arm and arm with the king and queen of Blackwell earlier today. To some people this may not have seemed like a big deal. But max normally had better taste in company. Typically warren and Kate but she had drone dates with herself spent time with Alyssa, Luke, Evan the “geeky” crowd if you were. She was pretty introverted really. But nice enough, so why would she be hanging out with the biggest bullies of Blackwell?  
Unless it wasn’t hanging out and they were somehow bullying her Brooke couldn’t fathom why she would be with them.  
“Uh warren” she said looking up from her phone

“Yeah?” He swirled the beaker in his hand watching the liquid in the vial react for a moment before turning to look at her

“Have you seen Max at all today?” She questioned 

He seemed thrown off by the question but his eyes lit up at the mention of her name.

“Not since class this morning, but I texted her a little bit ago about tomorrow.” He said sounding a little disappointed 

“Was she acting normal?” 

“Yeah? Why wouldn’t she be?” He said setting down the beaker, his full attention now on Brooke.

She shook her head “no reason really”

There was no reason to worry warren before & she figured out what was up. 

“You know one day all three of us should do something fun.” Warren exclaimed suddenly 

“That would be so fun!” Brooke raise and eyebrow at him

“Yeah maybe” she said before turning her attention back to the experiment.


	3. Chapter 3

At this point Chloe was really starting to get worried. There was something at the back of her mind telling her something was really wrong.  
It had been hours since she had heard from max. She had broken down and tried calling her a few more times and sent no less than ten texts apologizing.  
It wasn’t like max to not at least reply back to her with some sarcastic remark about what an ass she had been. Even when she was mad she always said something.  
Chole had made her way back to the two whales to see if Max had left, after she had realized she left her there with no way back to the academy. Of course she wasn’t there.  
‘Ah fuck.’ 

She thought as she settled Into a booth 

‘ What kind of best friend am I?’ 

She thought the image of Max’s devastated face fresh in her mind.  
A thought suddenly occurred to her and she pulled out her phone  
‘I’ll bet anything she had warren pick her up.’ 

The phone rang a few time before a confused, but cheerful voice answered

“Hello?” 

“Hey, is this warren graham?.” Chloe asked 

“Yea, the one and only can I ask who this is?” He replied 

“Hey this is Chole, Chole Price, I’m one of Max’s friends.”

“Wow THE Chole?” 

Warren replied playfully

“The punk rock, bad ass, pirate queen  
Bestie. Max has told me all about you!” 

Chole chuckled and felt her cheeks heat, she never knew max had talked so in depth about her to her other friends, it was kinda flattering to know she was interesting enough to talk about.

“That’s me” she said grinning

“To what do I owe the honor?” He asked amicably 

Chole felt the smile slip from her face

“Right, did you happen to give max a ride home today?”

“Huh?” She could hear rustling and it  
Sounded like He had dropped the phone

“No? Actually i haven’t seen her since the day before yesterday, I texted her earlier but she hasn’t responded yet.”

Chole audibly groaned

“Is everything ok?” Warren asked sounding a little Concerned

“Probably.” She said looking out the window 

“Max and I kinda had a bit  
Of an argument earlier and I didn’t give her a ride back to the dorm so I’m trying to find out if she’s gotten back ok.” 

Warren was silent of a second  
“I can go check her dorm .” He said more as a statement than as a question

“I was heading over that way but if you wanna go ahead that would be great.” 

“Yea, ok” warren said

“Thanks warren, catch ya later”

“See ya.” 

————————————

Warren turned to Brooke.

“Hey can we take a break for a bit? I need to do something.”

The petite girl looked up at him quizzically 

“Sure. What’s up?”

“That was one of Max’s friends calling me, she wanted to know if max got back from town earlier today and I was just gunna go check her dorm to see.” 

Brooke bit her lip nervously, quickly calculating the pros and cons of telling Warren what she had heard.

Warren turned toward the door 

“Wait!” Brooke yelled a bit too forcefully causing warren to jump a bit and turn back around.

She looked down at her phone. As much as she wanted to have warren to herself for the rest of the day, which would surely be ruined when he heard, max was her friend and she had already been selfish not telling him earlier.

Brooke sighed and looked back at warren 

“She DID make it back earlier.” 

The worried look on warrens face brightened 

“Really? That’s great!” He started to open his mouth to say something else but she swiftly cut him off

“No.” She said gesturing toward her phone.

“Alyssa saw her in the parking lot with Nathan” she spat out his name Distastefully like it was poison

Warrens face morphed into confusion and then horror  
“Nathan.. like Nathan Prescott?!” He choked out 

Brooke nodded gravely “and that’s not all, when they arrived Victoria showed up as well and they dragged her off somewhere.” 

Warrens body began to shake. 

“Why Is she ok? What did they do to her..” the quiver could be heard in his voice.

He knew very well what those assholes were capable of, he had been shoved into enough lockers, and been on the end of enough nasty rumors to never be able to forget. 

Brooke shrugged her shoulders 

“No One Has seen her since that I know of.” 

Warren nodded shakily and ran out of the lab.

His brain somehow was still moving faster than his feet, thinking of every thing they could do to hurt max. His Max. 

He turned the corner and jogged down the stairs. 

Warren felt like the worst friend, he had not actually seen her in almost a week.

He had read on the internet that playing hard to get makes girls more interested. So he kept canceling all their plans and avoiding her in the hallway. Really he just wanted her to notice him more.

He turned into the girls dorms and came to a stop in front of the familiar door. 

He knocked urgently, glancing over at her slate, the usal straight faced doodle had sunglasses doodles over it and was surrounded by hearts now.

He raised an eyebrow but did really have time to ponder it at the moment.

After a few minutes of no answer he tried the door knob and was surprised to see it was unlocked.

When he opened the door he was greeted by an empty room. Max’s fairy light cast a soft glow on her photo wall.  
The only thing that seemed out of place was the fact all her clothes were pulled out of the closet and piled neatly on her couch.

Warren sighed and pulled out his phone, calling back the number Chloe had used to call him. 

————————————————-  
Max felt like she was in a dream. After a few drinks with Victoria in the kitchen she had began to feel the tension melt away from her muscles and everything seemed so bubbly. 

Soon she found herself being tugged into the living room and onto the couch between Hayden and Courtney. A sickly sweet smell met her nostrils. She felt her stomach turn. It reminded her of Chloe. She felt her throat go dry and her eyes started to water. 

Hayden seemed to mistake this for the smoke hurting her eyes because he gave her a reassuring smile and offered her the joint.

“You’ll get used to to sweetie, it only Burns for the first few times.”

Max stared at it for a long time. Unsure if this was a line she was ready to cross  
.  
Suddenly a hand reached over her shoulder snatching the joint away from Hayden who mimicked an offended look.  
Nathan smirked at him cockily taking a long drag. 

“It was the ladies turn Nate, have you no gentlemanly manners?” Hayden said playfully 

Nathan scoffed 

“Of course I fucking do” he said taking another hit and leaning down toward Max. 

His lips made the slightlest contact with hers before he breathed out the smoke. 

She felt it flowing into her chest, feeling mixing with the butterfly’s and making her feel even lighter. 

Max sighed contently and Nathan pressed a chaste kiss against her lips for good measure. 

“If anything I’m down right accommodating.” He said passing it back and pulling max to follow him.

They both ignore Hayden cooing at how cute they were and they made there way further away She came without resistance wearing a shy smile. 

Nathan felt his heart flutter. He wanted to see her smile more. He wAnted to Keep it for himself. 

He lead her to the heart of the party where the music was playing, he turned to her, opening his arms, she hesitated only a moment before stepping closer.

He rested his arms around her waist and she nuzzled her face against his neck humming in content as the scent of his cologne and the warmth of his body over took her. He lead them in a slow back and forth that didn’t quite matchup with the music. 

“Your smiling” he whispered against her ear she gripped onto his shirt tighter. 

“I guess I am.” She said softly looking up at him again with those eyes.

“But so are you.” She said letting her smile grow

“and I really like it.” She slurred slightly 

Nathan curled his fingers against her waist possessively.

‘Mine, mine.’ He thought holding her against him greedily burying his face in her hair. 

This was going better than he could have hoped. 

“Max.” He said breathily 

“Never leave.” He said his voice sounding rougher

She looked confused for a Moment but nodded airily anyway.

He held her for what seemed like hours before the song ended, and even then he didn’t wanna let go. He wasn’t sure he ever would have if she hadn’t interrupted this thoughts 

“Thirsty.” She said simply 

He nodded “Go ahead and sit down, I’ll grab you something”  
She perched herself on the arm of a chair watching everyone dance and have a fun.

Taylor was destroying Logan at beer pong. Zach was relaxing in the hot tub.

Max’s eyes wandered around contently until they settled on a perfectly shaped rose bush blooming in the corner.

Again her mind was drawn back to a familiar set of roses that winded around the arm of her best friend ‘former best friend?’ She questioned herself bitterly 

‘I wonder what she would think of she saw me  
now... am I cool enough yet..?’ 

“Max!” Dana appeared in front of her excitedly 

“You’ve gotta dance with me!” As She pulled her back into the thrum of party goers .

The thumping of the music bumped in time with her heart, and the colorful lights danced around her. She could feel Dana’s warmth behind her as she guided her hips along to the beat. 

Juliet was laughing and swaying along with them, spilling her drink in the process. This didn’t bother them in then slightest. Max grinned feeling brave and jerked back from Dana turning to face her and mimicking the way she moved, dropping all the way down and coming back up slowly giving them the best show she could

“Wooo! Get it max!” Juilet screamed. Joyfully 

“Ahhh! My baby’s all grown up!! Your on fire girl!”

Dana cheered hugging the shorter girl excitedly. Max giggled and hugged her back.

What had she been so afraid of before?

Nathan moved toward them handing max bottle of water, which she immediately to a gulp of greatfully.

“Thank Nate.” She said elbowing him playfully.

Dana eyes them for a moment before smiling, seemingly satisfied with the display. 

“Dana!” Zach called waving his arms

“Get your ass in this hot tub already, Zachys lonley” the quarter back pouted 

Dana burst into a snorting laugh

“Okkay okay!” She said

“Juilet come on, Maxi bring your bot toy and let’s go get bubbly!” She said winking at Nathan Who smirked In Response.

“I uh didn’t bring a swim suit.” Max said looking down

“So what, everyone’s going in in there underwear anyway.” Juilet said lifting her shirt over her head. 

“Eh?” 

True to her words Dana and even Nathan joined Juilet in stripping off their clothes down to the bare necessities.

Max gulped and lifted her shirt over her head feeling self conscious. She bent down to pull off her shoes and kick off the skirt. She glanced down at her bra and panties silently thanking Victoria for insisting she matched.

Zach watched them strip appreciatively. Max peeked over at Nathan under her eyelashes to see if he was looking at her as well.

‘Wait do I want him to look at me..?’ She thought 

The answer came to her quickly when her eyes met his.

. He was looking at her, very intensely. 

Max sunk into the water feeling giddy. As Zach began going on about how the Bigfoot’s were going to destroy the next game.

Time seemed to pass quickly. Blurry moments of color mixing together and becoming unrecognizable. Max felt her eyes growing heavy. She was so warm. She yawned unable To keep the world from fading away.


End file.
